ABSTRACT ? DUKE CANCER INSTITUTE ADMINISTRATION Duke Cancer Institute Administration (DCI-A) supports the Duke Cancer Institute?s Executive Director, senior leaders, program leaders, shared resource leaders, and members to ensure strong service interactions and communications between all constituents across the research, clinical, education, community engagement and outreach areas. The DCI leadership creates the overall strategic direction and research mission for DCI and the Administration operationalizes their vision. DCI Administration?s mission is to promote all activities including strategic planning, coordinated, transparent and outstanding operations that serve the high-level scientific goals of the DCI. The DCI administration team oversees all research administration, clinical research, financial, human resources, strategic planning, community engagement, outreach, education, communication, philanthropy, informatics and IT operations, training and education of DCI. DCI Administration played a major leadership role in DCI and Disease Focus Group Strategic Planning. Additional accomplishments over this grant period include the reorganization and expansion of the administrative team to improve operations, under the direction of a new Associate Director of Administration. In collaboration with the DCI Deputy Director, administration now includes oversight of the Office of Health Equity and, in collaboration with the AD for Training, the new DCI Office of Cancer Research Career Development. DCI-A also established a new organizational structure for the Clinical Research Unit and its services, study coordination, Quality Assurance, Scientific Protocol Review, Compliance, Safety, Regulatory and Training. DCI was able to grow its cancer research activities with a 44% increase ($16M) of institutional support from Duke Health and School of Medicine to support operational infrastructure, provide funds for recruitment and retention, and provide support for protected academic time for DCI faculty. During the funding period, over $75M in philanthropic support was provided to the DCI by a dedicated Development team, including over $19 million in 2017 alone. In 2017, DCI supported the training, education and fellowship grants by providing an additional $8.1M. DCI provided an average of $776,000 per year to support lectures, seminars and supplementary educational activities. The DCI Administration serves 304 members, 14-shared resources and 8 programs across 34 academic departments within 7 schools, and oversees over 300 non-clinical staff to support the academic mission. DCI-A directly manages over $36.5M in annual operating funds, of which $6.3M is philanthropic funds, directly supporting CCSG research programs, shared resources and the clinical research office. In addition, DCI- A oversees $110M in clinical research contracts, 330,502 sf of research, office and shared resource space.